The present invention relates to windows and more particularly, relates to frames such as used for screening for windows.
In modern day windows, a screen is usually provided as a part of the original window. The screen member must be lightweight and easily removable such that access may be had to the glass portion of the window. Traditionally, the screen member is formed by frame members along the top, bottom and sides, the frame members being joined together at the corners by suitable means. The joining at the corners may conveniently accomplished by means of a screen corner member.
A number of different types of corner members are known in the art. While they all perform the same function of attaching the frame members together, they do so in many different fashions.
There are also a number of different means for retaining the members in the window frame. To this end, many window frames provide a recess of one form or another designed to receive the window screen. In order to retain the screen in position, various types of locking members and/or spring members may be utilized. Since there are few standards which exist, each manufacturer generally adapts his own method for retaining the screen frames. As a result, independent suppliers of the screens have to design and manufacture a number of different styles of screens and frames.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel frame for a screen using a screen corner member for attaching the structural components together and which also includes means for securing the screen in place.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel spring member which is suitable for use in retaining a frame unit within a window frame.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dome shaped spring member suitable for use in retaining a frame unit within a window frame, the spring member comprising an elongated dome portion terminating at first and second ends, the elongated dome portion having an outer convex surface and an inner concave surface, an upwardly extending portion extending outwardly from the outer convex surface, and means located at the first end for securing the spring member to a substrate.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a screen frame unit comprising a top frame member, a bottom frame member and a pair of side frame members, the top, bottom and side frame members being interconnected by four corner members, each corner member having a corner portion and first and second legs extending outwardly from the corner portion, the first and second legs being mutually perpendicular, each of the legs fitting interiorly of a respective frame member to thereby form a rectangular screen frame unit, and a dome shaped spring member having an elongated dome portion terminating at first and second ends, the elongated dome portion having an outer convex surface and an inner concave surface, an upwardly extending portion extending outwardly from the outer convex surface, the spring member being secured between a frame member and a leg engaged therewith.
The frame unit for the screen is preferably comprised of four elongated frame members, four corner members for securing the frame members together, and at least one spring member designed to function together with at least one of the frame members and one of the corner members to exert a biasing force on the frame unit when inserted into a channel in a window frame.
The frame members per se are well known in the art and many different types may be utilized. It suffices to say that such elongated frame members are readily available in the commercial market and one skilled in the art can utilize the frame member best suited for the end purpose. The frame members can be made of different materials and are usually formed of a plastic or metallic material.
The corner member of the present invention, although it can be formed of many different materials, is preferably formed of an injection molded plastic material. As such, it can be fabricated any desired colour.
The corner member has a corner portion with a front and rear face, and with first and second exterior side walls extending therebetween. A protrusion is mounted on one of the side walls for locking the screen in place. Normally, the protrusion would be placed on the exterior side wall which ends either in the top facing direction or the bottom facing direction. In other words, the protrusion may be formed on only one of the side walls extending between the front and rear faces of the corner portion.
Also, the corner member includes a lip which extends outwardly from the corner portion in the form of a flange. The lip or flange may extend as a portion of the rear face or alternatively, it may be offset with respect to the rear face. The particular design will vary depending upon the design of the window unit for receiving the screen.
The protrusion may be of any desired configuration and conventionally, may be formed either in a semi-circular configuration, a rectangular or triangular configuration.
There is also provided at least one spring member which is designed to retain the frame in position. The spring member may be used in conjunction with the protrusion mentioned above. As such, the spring member would be designed to fit within a channel and bias the frame and protrusion into its desired position. Thus, the screen frame would be securely retained in place.
The spring member is a dome shaped spring and may be made of a suitable plastic or metallic material.
The spring member is designed to fit within a recess within the frame of the window designed to receive the screen. Typically, such recesses are formed of varying dimensions. With the present invention, one can use a single spring member which would be suitable for many different sizes of recesses.
The outwardly extending portion from the dome portion may, in the case of a metallic material, be formed by cutting a pair of slits in the material and, using a suitable tool, forming the outwardly extending portion. Alternatively, in the case of a plastic spring, the outwardly extending portion may be molded as a part of the spring.